Daddy's Clothes
by ChrissyGleek
Summary: "You said you wouldn't let the angels take you away from me! Why did you leave me?" Young Kurt is orphaned when his father walks into a burning building and doesn't come out. But just when the world seems to be falling down around him, a curly haired little boy will try to teach him to smile again. Written for Klaine AU Friday, possible 3 shot?
1. Chapter 1

The day started out simple. Daddy went to work and Kurt went to Ms. Neil's house for daycare just as they had done every day since Kurt's mommy had died. Then they would go home, eat dinner and then either play or watch a movie until it was time for bed.

Except this time that didn't happen.

Kurt was coloring a pretty picture he had drawn of his favorite imaginary character, Isabel the Princess when Ms. Neil ran into the living room. She scooped Kurt up off the ground where he had been lying on his stomach and ran him into her bedroom, murmering things that he had to strain to hear.

"Can't let him see, it might not be true. Oh God, don't let it be true."

She sat him down on her fluffy bed with strict instructions to stay where he was and not to turn on the television. Of course he was confused, but he shrugged the situation off with an innocence only an eight year old could have. Finally, about two hours later, Ms. Neil came in to find little Kurt bouncing slightly on her mattress. She forced herself to smile through her tears and sat next to him. Kurt's bouncing stilled as soon as she sat down and his face fell into a serious expression when she sighed with weariness and grief.

"Kurt, honey there has been an accident. Your father's station got called to a fire and…well he…"

"Where is my daddy?" Kurt cut in with stubborn disbelief. The older woman tried to find the words to go on without hurting the little boy too much, but he kept on rambling.

"Where is he? He has to come home, we're supposed to have our big tea party tomorrow! He…he said that the princess was coming all the way down from her castle to see us, daddy wouldn't miss that!"

"I'm sorry sweetie but he is going to have to miss the princess. Your daddy had to go to heaven to meet the angels." But this seemed only to anger the small child.

"That's what you all said when Mommy died! She couldn't have gone to see the angels, because angels are supposed to be good! Mommy might have had to go with them, but Daddy was supposed to stay with me! He said he wouldn't leave me! The angels can't have him, he's my daddy, not theirs!" And with that, the small child ran out of the house and toward his own, a place that would never feel like home again now that there was no love in it.

"Daddy, Daddy! Are you home? Daddy, you've got to be home!" Small feet pounded the hardwood floor as he went in search of the man that had made his house a home. Tears fell down the little boys face as reality began to finally sink in. He fell the floor unceremoniously and let out a terrified and distraught cry.

"You said you wouldn't let the angels take you away from me! Why did you leave me?"

For hours the small child cried, hardly noticing when Ms. Neil let herself in. Unsure of what to do to make the situation any easier on the now orphaned child, she sat on the worn couch, letting him cry himself out. She then picked him up and carried him to his room, but then brought him into his father's as he became restless the minute his head hit his own pillow. When he was lain down in his father's bed he curled up around the pillow, hugging it for warmth and comfort. The older woman smiled, allowing the child to take comfort in the few hours of blissful ignorance with the scent of his father surrounding him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Look guys, I finally wrote something again! As always I would love to know what you think about this story! Just no flames please? Also, if you hadn't figured out already, I don't own Glee.

On the day of his father's funeral, Kurt was browsing through his impressive closet when he came across his princess dress. His eyes darkened as he took the infernal object out and slung it onto his bed. He debated tearing it to pieces but decided that it was a reminder of his father and the plans they had made and that he would appreciate it one day. This gave him an idea and lead him to his father's closet, which had been untouched since…since the accident.

Kurt knew that his father was a brave man. After all, he was a firefighter. Being told that his father died a hero was no comfort to the wounded, orphaned boy, but he knew that being a firefighter was what his father loved the most. That was who he was. He always went out of the way to help and save those in need, and yet he still knew that he as his son had been his father's whole world. He didn't know much about the way the world worked, but he knew most fathers would not have had tea parties with their sons, and the most certainly wouldn't have invited Princess Isabel to them. Kurt may have banished the princess from his imaginary land because it hurt too much to see her after, but he always held onto the picture as a reminder of his Daddy's willingness to do anything to make him happy.

So as Kurt took out his Daddy's old fire suit, he knew exactly how he wanted to honor his father. He had been a hero, but most of all, he had been a hero to Kurt, and he needed to show the world that. So slowly, he put on the heavy suit, rolling up the sleeves and pants and leaving the gloves behind, as they would never stay on his tiny hands. He took a few of his old shirts and stuffed them into the shoes, along with the legs of the fire pants so that he could walk in them. Finally, he put on the helmet, strapping it in just as his daddy had taught him to. If his daddy couldn't be here with him, Kurt was determined to become someone his daddy could be proud of.

When it came to be Kurt's turn to speak at his father's funeral, he walked slowly to the stage so as not to trip on his overly large fire suit. People laughed, but he tried hard not to pay them any mind as he flipped the plastic shield on his helmet up. He was doing this for his daddy, not for anyone who was actually here.

"Hi, my name is Kurt, and my daddy is the man who died yesterday." Tears sprang to his eyes but he tried to keep on going.

"This is daddy's fire suit. He said that he wore it whenever he had to go out and save people and be brave. And I need to…," but he didn't want to be brave. He took a deep breath and tried to go on, but all of his feelings poured out.

"I…I just need my daddy back. I know everyone said that he was someone else's hero and that's why he died, but he was supposed to be _my _hero! I'm proud of him, but saving someone else and dying in that fire is why I'm all alone now, and I…I don't want to be alone." Sobs racked the small child's body as he realized what he was saying. An old woman came up to take him off the stage, but he pushed her away with a sharp cry and ran. He ran as far as he could away from all the sadness, pain, and loneliness that awaited him back there. But soon he feel to the ground, tripping on some part of his ridiculously large garments and simply cried.

"Hey, are you ok? Shh it's alright, you'll be ok." A new voice said as the other child kneeled beside him and rubbed his back. When he finally felt he had control of his voice again he looked up to speak but forgot his words as he stared into his hazel eyes. Luckily, the other boy seemed to read his mind.

"Hi, my name is Blaine."


End file.
